


授权翻译 | 紧握我灵魂的双手

by InfntyOnHgh, tatch



Series: 机缘巧合 - by tatch [1]
Category: Constantine (Comic), DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 复活术, 成为恋人, 灵魂羁绊, 鬼魂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/InfntyOnHgh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatch/pseuds/tatch
Summary: 瞭望塔里有个鬼魂，康斯坦丁被叫去了。但他打算进行驱魂仪式吗？
Relationships: John Constantine/Jason Todd, 约翰·康斯坦丁/杰森·陶德
Series: 机缘巧合 - by tatch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842334
Kudos: 13





	授权翻译 | 紧握我灵魂的双手

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hands wrapped around my soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637403) by [tatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatch/pseuds/tatch). 



> 请一定给原文点kudos！  
> 非常好的一篇同人，第一次读已经过去很多年了，我总会回来读一读 <3
> 
> pls send kudos to the original fic! It was so well-written

杰森试图打开门，但它被锁上了。经历了那样的毒打之后，他也没有力气去破坏它。背倚着不肯合作的门，腹部尖锐的疼痛令他微弱地咳嗽着。断了的可不止是几根肋骨而已，或许他的腿也折了。他咳嗽着，更多的血涌到嘴里，但他尝不出来了——口腔里早已充满了猩红色的液体。这次可得卧床修养好长一段时间才能恢复。有什么哔地响了一声。他太他妈累了。哔。又一声。他猛地睁开眼睛，这不可能—— 他左侧的板条箱不是什么板条箱，是一堆操蛋的C4炸药，顶端放着一个起爆装置，还剩五秒钟。布鲁斯肯定会很生气。然后火焰卷走了痛楚。

* * *

康斯坦丁走到约好的地点，一根香烟叼在嘴角。风衣在他身旁翻来卷去，宛如爱人的怀抱。这个城市里风总是这么大，不过他仍然不知道这是哪，尽管他已经到这里好几天了。他不在乎。反正这不是伦敦，如果是他肯定会知道的。是小扎昨天叫他来的，到这个他们经常去的小咖啡馆，他们甚至曾经开玩笑说自己死后一定会在这里作祟。他可能是在洛杉矶，或者芝加哥？风扑灭了他的烟，他注意到。他停下来，试图再次点燃它，但风不让他这么做，同时不停地把他的领带甩到他脸上。约翰咕哝着，用手抹了一把脸。

“昨晚过的挺糟糕？”是扎塔娜。他转过身，见到她总是让他忍不住在弯起嘴角，而很久之前他就不再掩饰了。她穿着她的“工作服”，和往常一样光彩夺目。她没有以微笑回应他，和往常一样。一些苦涩的东西在他胸腔波动，但他把它赶走。“你叫我来了。”她点点头。和往常一样，在他身边让她很不开心。她对他不只是简单的生气而已，但约翰也没有什么权利来替她解决她自己的感情问题。他再次尝试点燃香烟，好掩饰自己对她的凝视。虽然她根本不会注意到这些，她太自我封闭，太相信他压根就不在乎她。或者在乎任何东西。

该死的风甚至不让他点燃一个小火苗。小扎叹了口气：“我想让你帮我看件东西。”

他挑起一根眉毛，“你准备告诉我发生了什么吗，love？”

但她摇了摇头，“我还不确定。”

“然后你还不想让我对一切都‘视而不见1’？”

沉默告知了他需要知道的一切。约翰把剩下的半根点不燃的香烟扔掉，点了下头叫她带路。她把一只手搭在他的肩膀上，另一只抬到耳边，按着那个他大概已经猜到在那里的通讯器。“我说服他了，”她说。喔，这么说，是正联的事。一道光闪过，他们已经到了另一个地方。

* * *

他们传送到了这个小房间里，那儿有一群英雄正等着他俩。超人、火星猎人和原子队长看到他们之后朝这边走了过来。约翰对超级英雄并不太感兴趣，但他差不多知道谁是谁。小扎走过去，回头看了一眼约翰，脸上挂着警惕的表情。

“这是康斯坦丁，他是来这里帮我们解决问题的。”

“感谢你的帮助，现在的状况是—”原子开口说。

小扎抬起一只手，打断了他的话。“什么都别说。”

原子队长皱起了眉头，似乎有点生气。“但他得知道—”

约翰的笑声轻柔而嘲讽。英雄们转过来看着他，四个里有两个朝他皱起了眉。他笑得更放肆了，小扎朝他翻了个白眼，不快地咬着嘴唇。

“约翰。”她声调短促地说。他只是耸了耸肩，举起了双手，在争吵开始之前就举了白旗。那一小群人讨论了一会怎么带他在这儿转转，但他根本没把注意力放在他们身上。

“你们就和平时一样该做什么做什么，我会跟上的。”约翰说明，脸上仍挂着得意的笑容。

他们所处的这个地方，叫做瞭望塔。约翰记得听说过正义联盟有门巨型太空炮，这一定就是了。空气里 **的确** 有什么东西，一抹气味，来自于某个不该存在于此的东西。一路上他们遇见了许多英雄，好奇的目光、紧皱的眉头，还有一些怒吼，他们得到的回应真是千差万别。接着他们走到了一个温室一样的地方，‘他的’这群人和恶名昭彰的蝙蝠侠的谈话似乎要进行到永远。约翰走到那面几乎三层楼高、五十尺长的窗户旁，眼前是一片颇为壮丽的景色——地球正在他眼前缓缓地转着圈儿。在他身旁，有个黑发男孩，背对着巨型天窗，看起来不怎么欣赏这片景色。这孩子的年龄介于青少年和成年之间，所以很难看出来他有多大。他正瞪着蝙蝠侠和带约翰来的那群人。

约翰重重的叹了口气，他讨厌和孩子打交道，每次都会让他想起纽卡斯尔。约翰拿出一根烟点燃，在这没有风能阻止他了。

“你为什么还在这儿，孩子？”男孩没有反应，他的眼睛紧盯着远处那群不知道在讨论什么的人。

哦，约翰十分清楚自己会后悔的。但他仍然伸出了手，准备感受到身体穿过面前无实体的肩膀，因为显然，这孩子是个鬼魂。它很坚实，很凝聚，但仍旧是个鬼魂。约翰的手伸出去，然后落在结结实实的肩膀上。男孩的眼睛立刻瞪大了，脸上写满了惊讶。不过至少，他看起来不像是会杀死打扰者的那种鬼。

“你能看见我。”不是疑问而是陈述的语气。

约翰吐出肺里的气体，又吸入了一大团烟雾。

“我猜这回答了你想问的问题，”男孩说道，挑起一边眉毛，再次变回面无表情。

约翰耸了耸肩，“你知不知道自己已经死了？”

“想不注意都难。”他身旁的人翻了个白眼，仿佛觉得约翰是个彻头彻尾的蠢蛋。

约翰几乎忍不住要露出微笑，他已经开始喜欢这一个了。他转回头看着窗户，而用余光看着男孩——男孩抬头瞥了一眼那群人，确认他们仍然在那里。约翰深深吸气，体会着烟雾带来的放松感觉。

“你留在这里有什么原因吗？”

男孩叹了口气，用手掌蹭着自己的脖子。“有。”他朝那群人点了点头，“得确保 **那个** 白痴不把自己弄死，我活着的时候做到这点已经很困难了，但现在—”他气愤地咬牙，又翻了个白眼，“该死的白痴有点自杀倾向。”

“啧，脏话。我还以为你们英雄都是一本正经伟大光明的呢”

“操你。”

“你对我来说太年轻了，伙计，更别提你还死了。”

男孩冷哼一声，约翰脸上挂上了得意的—

“约翰？” 

他向声音来的地方看去。是小扎。她看起来很困惑。“你在和谁说话？”

那一群人有的耐心地等着他解释，有的用看精神病的眼神看着他。约翰回头看着紧盯着他的男孩，他脸上毫无表情。

“那个鬼魂。”他说道，皱起眉头，小扎应该能看到他的。他轻柔地加了一句，“你看不见他。”

她的脸一下白了，回答时眼神和声音飘忽不定，“不，我看不到。”她没有问他是否确定，或者是不是发疯了。小扎就是这样信任他，尽管有时候她不能见他所见。

“别开玩笑了，鬼根本不存在。”啊，当然了，总会有人想要扮演万事通。是那个原子男。

约翰盯着他，慢慢地，脸上挂上一抹坏笑。他看得出来，这个该死的白痴想要揍他。然后他转过去面向着男孩，吐出了胸腔里留存的那团烟雾。鬼的温度很低，远在零度以下，所以烟进入男孩的场中时，它们冷却了，向下滑去，就像液氮储藏罐里泄出的氮气一样。约翰只能靠想象来推测他们看到的景象：那里空无一人，烟却沿着人的形状滑到地板上。他看的见那孩子，所以这景象对他来说没那么叹为观止。男孩冷哼一声，仍盯着那群人。约翰冒险瞥了一眼他们，回应他的是英雄们困惑不解和难以置信的表情。

约翰正要开口，但男孩拉住了他的袖子，“别提起我的事。”

“为什么不呢？”约翰皱起眉。

“这只会让 **他** 觉得更糟。”

约翰又吸了一口烟，“而那不是你希望的。”

“不是。”男孩的表情很坚定，看向人群的眼神有一丝担忧。

约翰点了下头，“好吧。待会再聊？”

男孩立刻扭过头来，显然十分惊讶。他似乎很纠结约翰是不是在对他说谎，但又突然露出了笑容。他肯定看出来了，这一次，约翰是真诚的。那抹笑容如同云朵背后露出的阳光，那么夺目，那么……那么完美，一刹那间点亮了男孩水绿色的双瞳。他发出快乐的笑声，如钟声一般清脆。这让约翰有一瞬间无法呼吸，险些被肺里的烟呛住。

“我想那样很好。” 然后他便融化在空气里，消失了。

约翰走回人群那里，极简短地描述了一下情况，没有透露任何关于那个鬼魂的细节。他说他会时常来查看一下，但不会有什么问题。这不是那种危险的亡魂，更像是守护天使。他看得出来，英雄们想要个解释，但他不准备告诉他们任何事。幸运的是，小扎介入了对话，带着他回到传送器那里，并告诉其他人她会解决这些问题。

她只问了一个问题：“有些事你没告诉我们，为什么要保守秘密？”

他没有否认，那毫无意义。他耸了耸肩：“那是他唯一的要求。”

她沉默了一会儿，然后点了点头。这很少见，一个鬼魂要求这样的事，而不是叫他们离它远点或者什么其他难办的要求。不仅如此，那男孩看起来几乎是一个活人，仍充满了感情。约翰从来没见过这样的事。操，他很感兴趣。他们走到了传送器旁，约定好如果没有特殊情况，约翰每周上来察看一下这个鬼魂。接着，约翰回到了地球上。

* * *

他们几乎每周都会见面，然后聊天。约翰有时候没空，有时候那孩子不在这里，不过只要那种奇怪的感觉围绕着瞭望塔，他会找遍所有地方来与他最喜欢的鬼魂见面。没人问及对方的过去，只是闲聊或是开玩笑。约翰甚至不知道他的名字(大概永远也不会了)，而那孩子也只知道“约翰”。几年的时间过去了，有时候，约翰会希望他还活着，活得好好的。

大厅里人来人往，而他们坐在一个角落里，和往常一样聊天打趣。这天男孩似乎被什么困扰着，他不停地用一只手来回抚摩着胸口。约翰把烟换成了口香糖，因为火星人已经第三次礼貌地威胁要把他扔出去。他停下了咀嚼。

“你还好吗，伙计？”他问道，男孩没有回答。

约翰看了看四周，人群几乎已经散去。剩下的几个还在吃饭的英雄都坐得很远，没人想和“那个总是自言自语的疯子”打交道。约翰丝毫不在乎这些麻瓜的想法，事实上，这样还挺方便的。

“孩子？”

这次他反应了过来，微微皱眉看向约翰，“嗯？”

“你没事吧？”

他摇了摇头，抱紧了自己，好像感到寒冷一般。“我有点不舒服…”

他的声音很微弱，是那种约翰曾经反反复复听过，熟悉的感觉。

“Love，让我看一下好吗？”他试图让自己的声音平稳，平静，尽管他已经有点慌张了。

男孩慢慢放下双臂，双手因痉挛握成拳头，他的胸口散发出一种绿色的光。

这不太好。而当约翰说一件事不太好的时候，这意味着他从未见过这样的事，这不是个好兆头。他迅速地站起身，却险些滑倒在地。因为他们周围方圆两尺的地面都覆盖着冰，见鬼，如果没有人能够控制这个孩子，这个地方会彻底被冰包裹起来，很快。

他朝屋子那头的英雄们喊着：“嘿！”他们无视了他，当然是这样。“ **嘿！！！** ”

他们抬起了头，睁大了眼睛。他知道自己几乎是在尖叫，但他毫不在意。

“去叫扎塔娜！快！”他们甚至没有看他一眼。

约翰转过身，绿光的范围更大了，地上的冰也一样。男孩又蜷成了一团，重心后仰，轻轻地摇晃着。没有时间了。

他又喊着：“去啊！”

无论这是什么，它在扩散，很快。

“嘿，嘿，love，我在这儿呢，你能看着我吗？”

拜托。那个孩子的眼睛看向他的，它们充满了痛苦。

“好疼，约翰，让它停下。”声音听起来微弱极了。

“看着我，拜托，你能做到的，我知道你能。”他开始语无伦次了。

突然，男孩向后倒去，在无声的尖叫中张大口，眼睛瞪的那么大。约翰在茫然中隐约听到身后有人喊他。有什么要带走这个孩子。他向前跃去，男孩抓住他的手腕。他感觉皮肤被什么东西灼伤了，在深处寒冷异常。水绿色的眼睛上下扫视了一下，然后男孩便无声地消失了。

约翰无法动弹，无法呼吸，无法…“约翰？！发生什么了？！”

他低声地说着脑子里唯一能想到的事：“他甚至没告诉我他的名字…”

* * *

时间流逝。

约翰寻找着一个答案，一个迹象，任何东西…但这里…一无所留。

时间流逝。

他的手腕上印着一圈手印，比他原本的肤色暗了几度。这就是他们称作灵魂羁绊的东西。他字面意义上的在体内携带着其他人的一部分，这使他保持精神正常。

时间流逝。

有些日子，印记烧得像地狱一样热，约翰不得不把胳膊埋在冰里来减少痛苦。有些日子，它冰冷非常，约翰鼻子里充满酸味，嘴里有铁锈味。有些日子，它只是微微发热，而约翰能睡上几个小时。

时间流逝。

* * *

这个酒吧肮脏、槽糕，而且破败到骨髓里了。约翰喜欢它。他大脑空白地呷着咖啡，思绪远飘在一千万英里之外。门铃响了，人们不怎么下来这里的。他揉了揉手腕，今天那痕迹就像该死的冰块一样冷，已经持续几个小时了，看来今天也会是个糟糕的日子。

“很抱歉打扰你，先生，但我们……见过吗？”

约翰张开嘴，向新来者转过头去，准备把他赶走。我不感兴趣，滚开，伙计。但话悬在了舌尖。头发比原来略长，嘴唇则更饱满，而眉骨上方多了一道疤痕。他面前的男人大概长了五岁或是十岁，但他就是那个男孩，活生生的。约翰开始轻轻地发出笑声，脸上几乎挂上了笑容。

“哦，没错，是的。我是约翰。”

他向那个“陌生人”伸出被标记的手，几秒钟的迟疑之后，那人握住了它，用自己有标记的手。一些电火花一样的东西在两人之间传递，一些东西离开了约翰的身体，同时另一些回来了，暖融融地安放在他胸口。当然了，你这个蠢蛋。你拿走了他的一部分，而他也带走了一点一部分。男人瞪大了眼睛，呼吸声浅浅的。他们之间有一种联系，空气中则飘浮着惊奇的味道。要么是他，要么是那人的，但这不重要。约翰笑了。

“要缓一会儿吗，love？”

男人迟疑了一下。

“我……好的。”约翰向窗边挪了挪，给他腾出点地方。男人坐了下来，不停地眨着眼睛。约翰则啜着咖啡，破天荒地如此耐心，给他留出一点时间。

“我……想起来了。”

水绿色的眼睛盯住他的，约翰差点被咖啡呛到。哦，这是怎样一双眼睛。

那人轻笑了几声，不再像是银铃，而是更加低沉沙哑的声音。羁绊在他们之间传递着快乐的情绪，两人都叹了一口气。

“你他妈活过来了。”

男人笑了。

“有时候我也难以置信。”

“我有个问题要问你，你这白痴”

“说。”

“你的名字是什么？”

笑容点亮了水绿色的眼睛。

“我叫杰森。”

**Author's Note:**

> *close one's eyes to 拒绝注意。这里用了双关。 本义是“对……闭着眼睛”，转义为“对……视而不见”或“拒绝注意”。


End file.
